Six Week Challenge
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Stephanie, Lula and Val decide to joint a fitness challenge at a new gym. How does she fare? It'll be a Babe in the end because that's how I roll. Rating for language to be safe. It could get salty ladies, this is going to be semi-autobiographic because I'm doing my own challenge. I'm doing this alone with support from friends & family.
1. Orientation Part One

Disclaimer: Does anyone really read these? Anyway, not mine. If they were we'd have a Babe couple through the whole series.

AN: So, I probably did a really stupid thing. I signed up for a "free" six week challenge at the gym. I had to put a large deposit down and will get a refund if I meet the goal. So there is my motivation. I need to stick to a strict diet and go three times a week for a work out. I know I can do it if I put my mind to it but could Stephanie. Anyway this will be pretty personal. I'll write my experiences and yes, the deposit amount below is what I put down. Ack.

So here we go, I will try really hard to stick to a schedule and post weekly. Starting with orientation part 1, Saturday is orientation part 2 which is when it actually starts.

I could use your support Babes. I know I'm horrible about responding to reviews and I have a couple stories I haven't updated in a LONG time. I'll get there eventually.

The gym name is fictional. It's not the gym I'm going to and I didn't see it on the list of gyms near Trenton.

* * *

 **Orientation Part 1:**

It all started with Facebook.

Yeah, so I had Hal help me set up an account on Facebook and make it private. I can connect with family and some friends but not allow everyone to see my posts. Ya know, like the nosy Burg busy bodies. Anyway, I decided to work at Rangeman so I have a steady pay check and a real partner. Ranger had kept me on his Rangeman insurance listing me as his significant other. Lula is unhappy because she counts on me to pay for some of her lunches and I always gave her a share of my take. I actually had Vinnie give her some of the low bonds. It's not like she actually files so I'm not sure what she actually does or why he pays her. All the office files are now on the cloud.

One of the requirements for full time Rangeman employees is gym time. So Ranger is making an exception. He's allowing me to go to the gym of my choice, this way I'm not intimidated by the Merry Men and I'm not the only female in the gym. I have my own Rangeman Black American Express card where I charge my membership. In order to ensure I actually attend the gym he's letting me have Lula join with me and paying for her membership. He knows she can't afford it but needs to exercise.

I know what you're thinking. Lula is allergic to exercise. While that is true, Lula had a heart attack and was hospitalized for a few days. It was a mild one but enough to scare her into trying to get healthy. Especially when the doctor also told her she's borderline diabetic. It's been a challenge. She wasn't eligible for Medicaid but did qualify under the ACA to get her premiums waived. She's been paying off her medical expenses by going to St. Francis every week to pay what she can but is required to pay at least five dollars. They only did this because Rangeman is a large donor and Ranger arranged it.

I didn't know which gym to attend but I saw a Facebook ad for a free six week challenge. So, let's be honest, nothing in this world is free. I was skeptical and a little intimidated based on the name but you get a trainer three times per week, a meal plan, recipe book and one-on-one coaching. I know, Ranger would provide all that to me but I didn't want to ask.

Okay so not only did I not want to ask, but Joe would hate it if I spent a lot of time with Ranger. Joe and I have been on shaky ground since we broke up a few months ago because he thought I made him ill but it turned out to be a xanthan gum allergy. We decided to become "engaged to be engaged." Thinking on it, that seems a little high school. I know I don't want to get married anytime soon but, I really don't think Morelli does either. He got rid of his dining room table and replaced it with a billiard table. I thought he was saving his money for an engagement ring. It was then I realized he wasn't ready to get married.

Lula and I signed up for an orientation this morning at 8:30 am. It was a bit early for us but it was the only time available. I picked Lula up in my Rangeman SUV so I knew she'd actually show up. We pulled into Extreme Fitness, a brand new gym, on Hamilton Ave across from St. Francis. I wonder if we should be concerned it's located near a hospital.

Walking in we were greeted by Luke who asked us to fill out a form and gave us a bottle of water. Once we finished we flipped through before and after pictures. Many still needed to lose weight but you could see they had lost weight but also were a little more toned. Then we looked at the meal plan. It's very strict. For six weeks we can only eat what's on the sheet. I may be in trouble. No ice cream or donuts. From the corner of my eye I swear I saw Lula pale as she read the diet. That was saying something when her skin tone reminded me of a Hershey chocolate bar.

Desiree and Matt came over and introduced themselves and went over the program. They asked our goals and what we did to lose weight in the past. I used to run but for some reason I stopped doing that after becoming a bounty hunter. That was pretty stupid. Then they went over the diet and the goals. The goal is to gain 10 pounds, lose 20 pounds or lose six percent body fat. The diet is strict. Yeah it's as bad as I thought it would be earlier. You have to eat three meals per day consisting of protein, carbs and vegetables plus two whey protein shakes. You can only drink black coffee, green tea, diet soda, unsweetened iced tea, crystal light, or water. No alcohol, no sugar sweetened soda, milk and no Starbucks latte. Oh… my… God. I may die. No donuts, no Pino's, no bread; no Starbucks.

Desiree said we had to weigh in weekly, the first and last are by appointment and they will help us select which goal is right for us. There is also a picture at the appointment. You need to be good about weighing in for the other weeks. A coach will call you at least once per week to see if you are having any issues and to provide motivation. The trainer will provide motivation and of course you can speak with Desiree and Matt.

There are three classes per week to attend, they handed us a schedule. The class is titled 'Daily Ultimate Fitness'. It will work your whole body and burn 1200 calories per session. She talked about how she was sore after her first class. This 19 year old girl was sore after it? What does that mean for me and Lula? Let's be honest, I'm not in great shape but Lula – well Lula is Lula. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she's overweight. She's also not in shape, at all.

Then came the kicker, a deposit is required because so many people sign up but then don't attend in their other gyms. I figured there would be a deposit. If you meet your goal, you get it back, if not you lose it. The deposit is $499 per person; this was more than I expected. Well, I guess you would be more motivated if you have skin in the game. I paid the deposit for both of us on the magic black card. We will need to come back on Saturday at 9 am for the one hour orientation where we get the diet plan, recipe book, photos and weighed. We can take our first class after orientation. There are only two class options on Saturday which were 6:30 am or noon. What is it with fitness people offering classes when normal people are asleep?

We thanked them and were told to download the ap to our smartphone before Saturday. We walked out to my car and Lula nervously said, "I don't know 'bout this white girl. They said if you cheat on that diet you won't meet your goal. Think that's true?"

I thought for a second, "Yeah I do. I mean look at Ranger and the guys. They eat a real strict diet and exercise daily. I don't think they ever skip a day at the gym unless they were shot. Then it depends where they were shot. I've seen Ranger still use the treadmill and use the leg press machine when he was shot in the neck and shoulder."

"Let's get some Pino's pizza cuz after Saturday; we ain't gettin' it for six weeks."

"Lula, we can do this. We are strong women and this is a lot of money to lose. Besides, it'll make us healthy. You heard what the doctor said. Plus, I don't want to disappoint Ranger."

We sat in a booth and ordered a large pepperoni pizza with mozzarella sticks. We both ordered a small salad and soda. Lula and I were talking about the challenges we'd face when Joe sauntered over to the table.

"What's up Cupcake?"

"Lula and I joined the six week challenge at Extreme Fitness and we're going to enjoy our pizza and sticks while we can."

Joe started to laugh. Not a chuckle but a deep belly laugh. "Cupcake, you two will never last. Neither of you have ever met a doughnut you didn't like."

I scowled and snapped, "Real great Joe. You know this won't be easy so you're already undermining our confidence and trying to set us up to fail. We need support for the next six weeks and Lula needs to get healthy."

"Come on Cupcake. Neither of you stick to any diet or exercise program. Manoso is nuts if he thinks you'll actually go to the gym."

I fumed, "It's part of my employment contract and for the salary he's paying me it's the least I can do. What are you afraid of Joe? Maybe I'll kick you and your garlic breath to the curb?"

I saw that vein throbbing in his forehead as he yelled, "No one else will put up with you and your crazy family so you better be careful Cupcake." He leaned in close to me and said in a much lower tone of voice, "Manoso will never commit to you and once he's through don't come crawling back to me."

I was seething and I saw Lula attempt to say something. I shook my head at her. I turned to him and shot back, sotto voce, "Really, you want to go there? You say all these things about Ranger, but I think you are really just projecting your own feelings. You wanted to get engaged, again with no ring, I still don't have one but you have a new billiards table. I bet you could have bought a real nice engagement ring for what you spent on the table, cues and other accessories especially when I don't want anything fancy or fussy. So why don't you just go over to that table with your buddies and forget about me."

With barely controlled rage he spit, "Fine."

Lula and I finished our lunch and we were sort of good, no dessert. I dropped her back at the office and drove to my parents. I had laundry in the back to do and figured I could mooch dinner. Mom wasn't going to like the break up or the mega healthy diet.

Val and her brood showed up for dinner as my laundry finished. Albert was at the hospital visiting his father so Val was bringing home a plate. I told everyone about the six week challenge I was starting on Saturday. Of course Mom was upset that I wouldn't be able to eat dessert and her meals were not exactly going to fit with the strict diet. I explained I couldn't have pasta and no red meat. I told her not to worry but I wouldn't be eating with them while I was doing the challenge. Val expressed interest in joining but didn't have the deposit. Dad offered to pay for it so she could start with me and Lula. He was worried about her and figured he'd get it back when she met the goal so no loss. She's gained 80 pounds since she got pregnant with Lisa and then Janie.

Because both of us would be doing the challenge, Mom said she'd cook dinner based on the diet and no dessert. Dad was surprisingly positive, "I want to do this for you girls and make sure you bring your friend Lula. You girls will need support from your family and friends. I bet that Lula doesn't have a lot of support or positive role models in her life."

I walked over to daddy and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Dad and Mom. Seeing as how you just said that I need to tell you something." I took a deep breath and continued, "I broke up with Morelli today, for good this time. He told me I'd never be able to finish this challenge. He was not supportive at all. He said Lula and I couldn't stick to the diet and we'd never go to the gym. I'm gonna do this and get the deposit back. Then I'm gonna shove it in his face."

My mother's face turned red, "That little shit did what? Why would he undermine you before you even started? I don't blame you honey." We all looked at my mother like she was a pod person, as she continued, "You really need support for this to work. Your father is right. If he's not going to be supportive now what will happen if you are married."

Daddy was blunt, "Fuck him."

Grandma had been uncharacteristically quiet during dinner but had to pipe in, "Maybe I'll do that challenge if there are hotties there."

"Grandma," I calmly replied, "This is for women only. That's part of what will make it work. You don't need to worry about men watching you or how you look. Plus men have different dietary needs."

Val nervously chimed in, "I hope this works out. I know you are in better shape than me but Lula isn't so her and I will be at the same level. I need to work on losing weight and getting healthy. I'm scared of getting diabetes after Aunt Mim had that stroke and Lula had that heart attack. I want to be there for my girls. I don't want to have surgery. Besides, you need to follow a diet for that too." She went on-line and signed up for the half hour orientation tomorrow morning while the girls would be in school and Mom would watch the babies.

"I'm proud of you Val. We can do this, we're strong Plum women," I confidently said.


	2. Orientation Part Two

Disclaimer: not mine

AN: Thanks for the great response from everyone. I had my first class and I can't believe how out of shape I am. It was hard but three people I met at orientation were in the class and we'll be texting each other. We're gonna try to attend our classes together.

* * *

The next day I went into Rangeman for my normal work day after stopping at Starbucks for my iced mocha latte with whip cream. It was so yummy. I met up with Hal who said we had no skips and then checked my inbox. Rodriguez must have been happy I returned to Rangeman because he kept my inbox filled. I plowed through my searches while listening to a new book I got on audible called 'The Confidence Code' which I had been listening to for the last couple work days. It was really helping which is why I think I was able to end it with Joe.

Around noon Ranger came to my cubicle, he had been in meetings with clients all morning. He was still in his suit and looked absolutely devastatingly handsome. "Babe, are you free for lunch?"

"Yeah, are we going upstairs or out?"

"Your choice," he replied.

"Upstairs, so we can talk without being interrupted. Let me finish this search while you call Ella and change," I said.

"Are you sure Babe? You could always join me," he said with darkened eyes and his voice deepened.

I shooed him away. I finished my search, locked my computer and made my way to the elevator. As I ascended I thought about what I was going to tell him. I mean yeah the gym thing but what about Morelli. Ranger knew at Disney that Morelli and I were never gonna work. Too soon the doors opened and I stepped into the marble lobby. I knocked on the door and the door was opened by a shirtless and barefoot Ranger. His cargoes were zipped but not buttoned. God he was hot.

"Babe, you didn't need to knock."

"I didn't want to invade your privacy," I simply said.

"I gave you a key Babe. I wouldn't have done that if I was concerned about my privacy," he said as he moved from the entrance.

I followed him in and heard a knock. Ella bustled in with a cart laden with food. My eyes widened at all the food. It was then I noticed the table was set. Ella set plates down on the table and removed the covers. I saw lasagna and small salads. She set two more dishes on breakfast bar which I assumed was dessert. There was also a basket of garlic bread sticks in the center. Ranger sat a bottle of water in front of one dish and a glass filled with ice and coke.

"Thank you Ella," we both said.

She called over her shoulder as she pushed the cart out, "No problem dears enjoy."

We dug into our food and I was moaning. It was better than my mother's. My salad had croutons, slivered almonds, sliced strawberries and blueberries along with the normal mixed greens, cucumbers, bell peppers, tomatoes and onions. It was actually good. Ranger and I both used the dressing left on the table. I turned the bottle to read the label; Newman's Own Creamy Balsamic. It was so yummy. Ranger even liked our lunch and ate the breadsticks.

He patiently listened through our meal to the challenge I joined and explained the goals. I also advised I paid for Lula. He waved his hand like no big deal. After we finished eating we brought our plates to the kitchen. He rinsed them while I loaded them into the dishwasher. He asked me to get him another bottle of water and anything I wanted to drink. I saw he had a bottle of Starbucks caramel Frappuccino, I grabbed it.

I set the bottles on the table as Ranger set the dessert down. He set a plate with angel food cake covered in sliced strawberries in front of his chair. He then set a piece of chocolate cake in front of mine. Not just any chocolate cake. It was three layers, with thick frosting. There were crushed Oreos and coconut sprinkled on it.

"Oh my God, this looks amazing. I'm gonna enjoy this because after Saturday it's on the not allowed list," I said.

Ranger chuckled, "Enjoy it Babe."

As I licked the last of the deliciousness from my fork I said, "I need to tell you about what happened with Joe yesterday." He waved his hand to continue. I took a deep breath and explained how Joe was not being supportive to Lula or me.

"Babe, I'm sorry but I've said before, you have an unhealthy pattern with him."

"I know, but not anymore. This was it for me. I know he won't marry me. I don't know if he'll marry anyone. We're definitely not right for each other," I sadly said. "I feel like I've wasted three years of my life by playing his game. I want to be with someone who wants me. Not some sick version of me, but I need time to get my shit together before that can happen."

Ranger smiled, "You're right Babe."

We put our remaining dishes in the dishwasher before heading back downstairs. I found my files in my inbox had multiplied while I enjoyed a leisurely lunch with Ranger. I sighed as I went to work.

The week went by pretty quickly. So Lula, Val, Mary Lou, Connie and I had dinner out a couple times and lunch during the week. We had pizza, burgers, pasta, cheese cake, ice cream, donuts, cupcakes and cake. At least I don't have a lot of food in my apartment. I finished my chocolate chip cookie dough pop tarts, ate the cookie dough in my refrigerator, and drank the beer and cokes.

Saturday morning Val picked up me and Lula to ensure we all made it. Val was in sweat pants and an oversized tee, Lula had on a tank that was at least two sizes too small and painted on yoga pants, I had on a pair of yoga capris and tank top. We all had on sneakers. We walked in and there was an area in the back set up with chairs and a couple white boards. We took pictures of the white boards as they had info about the program and contact for the coordinator Erica.

Erica introduced herself to the group; there were ten women and two men. I was a little surprised as I thought it was ladies only. She weighed us and took our BMI while Desiree took our before photos on our cell phones. Then Erica handed us a sheet with the meal plan and advised us what our goal was. Based upon their BMI Val and Lula each had to lose 20 lbs. I was on the plan to lose 6% body fat so my diet was slightly different than theirs. I'm not allowed any fat, jeeze I'll be eating like Ranger.

Erica then went over the Facebook check-ins, posts that are required, and nutrition. She went over the protein powder requirements and amino acids to help with muscle repair and recovery. She went over the classes and diet. I saw Lula was getting nervous. Even with the discount they were offering the protein and amino were expensive. I told them we can probably find something cheaper, I could ask Ranger or one of the guys.

After that was done, it was a couple hours until the class we are recommended to take. The class is Daily Ultimate Training and a whole body work out and should burn 1200 calories. There were others but we decided to take this one.

When we got in the car I called Ranger to get a recommendation for cheaper brands and he told me to check the Vitamin Shoppe they have several brands and would be cheaper than the gym. So Val drove us over and we chatted.

Lula started, "I don't know about this. I don't cook or anything so I ain't sure how I can do this."

Val, ever the mother, countered, "How about you guys buy your groceries with me and we go to my house. I can cook stuff and we'll put them in some containers. The dollar store has some from Betty Crocker. Then we can have everything premeasured and not have to worry. Plus our parents said to come for dinner."

Lula signed with relief, "That would be helpful Val. I only have a hot plate in my apartment."

We pulled into the lot of a shopping center and there was a dollar tree, Shop 'n Bag and the Vitamin Shoppe. One-stop shopping at its finest. We hit the vitamin store and got our stuff, we each got a different flavor so we can swap when we get tired of one kind. Then we hit the dollar store for containers and a shaker bottle to mix the protein shakes.

Val asked, "Do you have a microwave Lula?"

"Yeah, I usually heat up a Stouffers meal in it," she said.

We quickly made our way through the store. Val and Albert had a gas grill in the back yard. Albert heated the grill and cooked all our chicken up with some spices. We each had a package containing six chicken breasts so that was six lunches. He then grilled burgers, 96% lean; we also had six of those. We were going to eat at my moms and we had liquid egg whites we could cook for breakfast.

Lula was hard at work slicing strawberries and measuring out blueberries for our carbs. Val had the rice cooker going as well. I was washing veggies and making salad. Veggies are zero calories, so we can eat as much of those as we wanted. We ate lunch from one of our meals and had everything portioned to be in our refrigerator. Lula's place has a small fridge so I would store some of her meals at my place. We had cases of water and some green tea for the mornings. They could use olive oil and vinegar for the salad, well not me because I can't have fat. Yeah, dry salad.

Val dropped us at my place so I could grab my car and I took Lula home. She was coming to my parents for dinner. We tried the protein shake and it was pretty gross so we sprinkled cinnamon on it which helped.

We met at the gym the next morning at 10. We also hung out with Adrian and Michael who were in our orientation. It turned out they were a couple and trying to get in shape. They were super nice.

Lula started, "Are you guys as nervous as I am? I don't think I can do this."

Michael replied, "Yes, it's a lot of money but we can do this. You have to think positive."

Val chimed in, "Yeah, we can do this besides, that deposit is motivation."

"So what do you ladies do? Michael works at a bank in sales and I manage a Game Stop," Adrian replied.

I said, "Val is works part-time for her husband's law office and takes care of her family, Lula is a file clerk and bounty hunter and I work for Rangeman."

Michael looked interested, "Rangeman is impressive. They do security for the bank. Every one of those guys I've seen is hot."

The trainer came over and we got started, jogging for three minutes. Lula and Val were in the slow lane. The rest of us were in the fast lane. Then we did some other exercises to warm up. Then we went outside to do sprints. Lula mostly walked; Val ran half way and walked back. They sat out the short sprints and did second long sprint. We went in after that and had a water break before doing the stations. After the stations, another round of sprints before another water break. We then did another round of stations and finally abs. The stations included regular machines for legs and arms, along with lifting weights and sit ups. Holy cow, by the time we finished we were all sweaty. We all did a sweaty selfie.

Lula really struggled more than Val. We drank our water with amino and caught our breath when I felt it. That tingle that let me know Ranger was near. I looked up and there he was. Everyone in the guy turned to look at him as he glided over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Babe, how'd it go," he asked.

"It was rough but we made it," I replied before introducing the guys to him.

Then Ranger called over the trainer, Josh, before barking out, "Report."

Josh stood at attention and I swear he was going to salute, "Boss, they did pretty good for the first class for people who are completely out of shape."

I sputtered, "Boss?"

He gave me that heart melting smile, "I own this gym along with Lester. Josh here is a new hire at Rangeman. All the trainers work for Rangeman and served in the military. So we all know our stuff. Erica has a degree in nutrition and is Ella's niece. Ella has the diet and we've modified the lunches at Rangeman to meet your needs."

Val sighed, "I wish I had an Ella to help me with the meals. The kids and Albert are unhappy they have to eat what I do. I'm not cooking separate meals."

I said, "That's too bad, but it'll be good for them to eat healthy too."

Lula was still gasping for breath. Adrian and Michael just stared at Ranger. He didn't appear to notice before saying, "I need to check on the security system. Proud of you Babe, you can do anything you put your mind too. All of you can."

With that he strode away. Adrian whistled before saying, "That is one hot man. Is that your boyfriend Steph?"

"No, I just broke up with my boyfriend. Ranger and I have been friends for a few years and I work for him. And he is seriously sexy," I said with a wink.

We made plans to attend class on Tuesday night and shared cell numbers so we can text each other for support. Lula, Val and I would meet at my parents' house for dinner. I went home to shower.

I stepped out of the shower only to walk into a wall that wasn't there previously. "What the fuck do you want Morelli?"

"I wanted to talk to ya, but I'm getting other ideas."

"Get out of here, I'm getting dressed and you better not be here when I come out," I yelled.

"Morelli, I suggest you leave. The lady has made her wishes known," Ranger said through his clenched jaw.

I scurried into my bedroom to get dressed and heard a door slam. I quickly dressed in a pair of olive green cargo capris and white muscle style sweater that ties at the bottom. I slid my feet into a pair of white cork wedges. I stepped out into the living room and there was Ranger.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, with his expensive aviator sunglasses hooked into the front of his Caribbean blue polo shirt and he had on a pair khaki colored Dockers with a pair of black loafers on his feet. He looked like a model for a clothing ad.

"Babe, how about dinner?"

"I'm sorry; I'm going to my parents with Lula and Val. Would you like to come with me?"

"Is your grandmother going to be there?"

"Probably. Thanks for helping get rid of Morelli."

"Why was he here?"

I sighed, "I assume he cooled off and wanted to start back up. I have no interest in doing so." I walked up to him and he pulled me to him, kissing me deeply. He released me and I asked, "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah Babe that's a yes."


	3. Week One

AN: Thank you for the continued support. I think they wrote my weight wrong on my sheet, it was two pounds more so, I either lost four or six pounds this week. So if I can do this every week, I can meet my goal. I'm excited about that, fingers crossed. Anyway, I made it through my classes and was sore for the first few days but feeling great now. I feel like I have more energy. And one of the girls appears to need to go on different days because her hubby is not supportive. He sounds like a real jerk.

Adrian is a big guy so Lula will follow him in weight loss, Val will follow me; we're on the 20 lb. plan. Steph will follow Michael because he's on the 6% plan. I just think the 20 lbs. loss would be too much for Steph, she's always described in the books as needing to lose about 10 lbs.

I actually had a really hard time writing this so it didn't come out like I expected. Hope everyone likes it.

I was really tired last night I uploaded it but never added it last night. :(

* * *

Ranger drove us in his super sexy Dark Blue Metallic Porsche Macan S. It's not as big as the Cayenne and not black. Like his clothes, "Are you undercover," I asked with a giggle.

"I'm just a man, Babe."

We drove in silence, Ranger in his zone. We pulled up in front of my parent's house 10 minutes before dinner; Lula and Val were already here. I saw my mother and grandmother standing at the door. We could hear the yelling from Val's girls, as Ranger opened my door. Ya know Morelli never held a door or chair for me. Ranger has manners, great manners, it seems so at odds with bad ass persona he has on the streets. He took my hand to assist me out of the car; I saw my grandma nod as my mother said something, probably noting his impeccable manners.

He took my hand as we walked up the side walk and my mother greeted us, "Stephanie and Ranger, how nice to see you. I made a nice dinner within your diet. I know you can't have dressing on your salad so I have balsamic vinegar or lemon juice."

I made a face and Ranger chuckled, "Babe, use the balsamic, you'll like it. Mrs. Plum, I hope you don't mind I'm joining you."

"Of course not stud muffin, Helen always cooks plenty of food. Beside there's plenty of vegetables, no one else will eat them," Grandma cackled.

"Mother, Ranger is our guest. Stop making him uncomfortable," Mom said.

We entered the house, Ranger held the door for everyone. Smart man, Grandma's hands couldn't touch him if he was in the back. The girls were crying because there was no dessert and Mom didn't make mashed potatoes. We're not allowed to have carbs for dinner. Albert was babbling trying to get them to quiet down while holding the baby.

My father whistled and said in a tone I imagined a drill sergeant would use, "Stop crying. We're gonna support your mother, aunt and her friend. Besides we can all stand to eat a little healthier. We may lose a few pounds, now go upstairs and wash your hands."

My eyes widened, Albert and Lula farted and Ranger grinned. "Well said Mr. Plum," Ranger expressed while shaking my father's hand.

"Jesus, those girls are as addicted to sugar as Stephanie," Daddy said.

"Oh shit," I whispered. I had forgotten what happened when I went off sugar. Those jelly donut hormones - I didn't have a boyfriend. I'd probably jump Ranger tomorrow at the office.

Ranger gave me a sexy grin, "Don't worry Babe. If you eat fruit for your carbs, you'll get natural sugar."

Lula chuckled while Daddy and Albert looked lost. No way was I explaining it to them. Mom called us and we went into the dining room. The table was filled with food, but not what is normally on the Plum table. There were two platters, one on each side of the table, of grilled boneless, skinless chicken breasts. A huge bowl of salad with bell peppers, fresh mushrooms, onions, celery, and water chestnuts. There were bowls of steamed broccoli and cauliflower. Ranger suggested the dieters fill their dish with salad and then slice the cooked chicken on it. It would be like a grilled chicken salad. We could also eat the other veggies if we wanted to eat more. Everyone but Ranger and I used the oil and balsamic vinegar for their salad. Lula and Val could only use 1.5 tbsp. of oil which didn't thrill Lula. We sprinkled ours with the balsamic. Mom had used a dry rub on the chicken.

Aside from the food it was a typical Plum meal, except no harping about marriage. Grandma made some inappropriate comments but was on the other side of the table from Ranger. Mary Alice was between me and Lula while Ranger was next to Daddy. Angie was next to Grandma. The girls had to be separated. Lisa and Janie were in high chairs.

Albert was in awe of Ranger, "Do you always carry a gun?"

"Yes," Ranger replied.

Albert asked, "Have you killed people?"

"I was in the Army Rangers and Joint Special Operations Command," he replied dryly.

Albert continued, "What about after that?"

My father cut in at this point, "I don't think this is something to be talking about at the dinner table."

"Amen," my mother concurred.

"Mrs. Plum, this is some dinner. Thank you for invitin' me, I gotta hotplate and microwave in my place and I don't know how to cook," Lula said.

My mother beamed, "You are quite welcome Lula to come with Stephanie any night. This will be difficult and you girls need the support of those around you."

Dinner ended soon after as we were starting to stiffen up. Ranger drove me home, again in silence. We pulled into my apartment building; Ranger helped me up to the apartment. He didn't complain about the elevator, I was not going to make it up the stairs. I could start to feel it in my thighs.

"Babe, thanks for bringing me with you to dinner."

I beamed, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Sorry about Albert, I can't say more than that."

Ranger chuckled, "Babe here's the keys to the Macan. I bought it for you. It's smaller than the Cayenne and you are going to start meeting more with clients, plus it's not black. Give me the keys to the Encore."

"Ranger, that's too expensive, the Buick is much cheaper and I haven't killed a Buick."

"Babe, you'll be meeting with clients, the Macan portrays the image I need for the company. It shows we're successful. Besides, I'm known for driving either a Porsche or Mercedes."

"Fine, when it goes to car heaven, I don't want to hear anything. I'm too tired to argue."

"Take a hot bath with some sea salt or Epsom salt to ease the aches. See you in the morning," he said before giving me a toe curling kiss.

As I came out of my stupor and grabbed the counter, I heard the lock click. I drew a bath and soaked for an hour before crawling into bed. I woke the next morning and could barely move. My thighs, shoulders and stomach hurt. I slowly made my way to the shower and washed myself up. I dressed in my standard Rangeman uniform and drove to work. I got off the elevator and Les handed me a mug of green tea. "Bless you," I mumbled.

"No problem Beautiful, how do ya feel?"

"Like a truck ran over me."

I somehow made it through work and between the spinach and tomato egg white omelet Ella made me, the protein shakes and Ella lunch I made it through. I went home and heated up a meal and collapsed.

We had been texting Michael and Adrian throughout the week. The Tuesday and Wednesday classes we took this week were with Ryan, he had a different routine each night and both differed from Josh. Ryan's classes seemed easier and we felt better. The soreness was gone when I woke up on Thursday. I really felt I could do this.

Val and Lula both felt the same way about the classes. We decided not to take class with Josh again. There were several instructors for the class and other said not to take Ava, she's even harder than Josh but if you can make it through Josh's class you should be able to make it through any.

Finally Saturday came and it was time to weigh in. The five of us met at the gym at 9:15 but we had to wait for the new orientation class to get weighed. Adrian lost 10 pounds but Desiree reminded us men had a faster metabolism so not to compare ourselves. Michael lost a tenth of a percent in body fat. He had counted tomatoes as a veggie instead of a fruit so he had doubled his carbs.

Lula came out and she was down eight pounds and Val was down five. Next came me, I lost one percent body fat. I couldn't wait to tell Ranger. If we could keep this up we'll meet our goals. Adrian is half way there and Michael has work to do but with our encouragement he'll get there.


	4. Week Two

AN: I'm in awe of all the support you guys are giving me for my own challenge as well as the story. Thank you so much everyone. Week 2 has ended only down 2 this week but down 4% body fat. I was stunned at that one. So let's have some fun.

I will be out of town for work for 4 days this week. Very concerned that I'll mess up; I can't make sure I eat every 2-3 hours and will be eating out. Anyway, like Steph I messed up last weekend and today waited too long for lunch.

I want to post this chapter before I leave so I can stay on my weekly schedule. Forgive the errors.

* * *

We were pretty pumped to begin week two but I had messed up over the weekend. We're supposed to eat every 2-3 hours and because I was out running errands and didn't trust myself to eat right at a restaurant I went like 4 hours between meals.

We decided to go Monday night as we skipped Sunday with Killer Josh, Ranger had said a contract worker, Ben, would be teaching the class. I picked up Val on the way and met Lula at the gym. Lula couldn't help but let her fashion sense shine when she showed up. She was wearing purple spandex pants with a yellow sequined tank top that said "Be A Pineapple." I wasn't even going to ask. She also had a purple sweat band around her head.

"Hey White Girl and sister," she shouted out.

Val was dressed in a pair of dark grey yoga pants with a pink tank top and I was wearing black yoga capris and a baby blue sports bra. We were stunned to see Connie walk in dressed in a pair of black leggings and a red tank with white polka dots.

"Hey girls, I joined because you said you were having fun in the classes and I can see you both lost weight," Connie answered our unasked question.

"Alright everybody, let's get started with some calisthenics," a voice said. A voice I recognized.

I turned around and saw Lester Santos standing in the front of the room dressed in a pair of olive green basketball shorts that said "Army" down one leg and a black painted on t-shirt sporting the name of the gym. "I thought Ben was teaching this class?"

"Hey Beautiful, ladies. Ben had an accident on his way in so I'm covering for him," Lester replied.

We went through a bunch of exercises we used to do in elementary school gym class and some stretches. He then put us in group of no more than 3 at each station and we ran through them once. Had a water break and did them again. Once that was completed we did some stretches to end class.

Lula was panting but managed to gasp out, "That wasn't that bad. Different than anyone else's class we went to."

Val and Connie moaned, "Yeah."

Lester walked over and slung an arm around my shoulders, "Great work everyone." He high-fived each of us, "you did good. I know it wasn't easy but you kept it up and made an effort, even when you were tired or it was too hard for you."

We nodded still too winded to speak and drank our water flavored with amino. I asked Connie which flavor she had; she got blue raspberry.

We went the next two nights and had Ryan's classes. We were feeling pretty good and looking forward to our weigh in on Saturday. I was having a bit of an issue with eating chicken every night so Ella and Ranger helped me out.

Thursday rolled around and I smelled burgers. I whined because I can't have a big fat juicy cheeseburger with the works. Ranger came over to my cubicle and tapped me on the shoulder; I had my headphones in so I jumped. "Babe, Ella made bison burgers for lunch. The guys have hamburgers, but in my apartment is a meal you can eat.

I pulled a face and Ranger chuckled, "Ranger isn't that buffalo? I don't think I can eat it."

"It is and you will try it. It's good and leaner than beef."

I followed him upstairs as we passed the breakroom where I saw plates piled with burgers, macaroni and potato salads, pasta salads, chips and bottles of tea and water. Even on a picnic there was some health stuff, I mean no soda or beer.

We entered the apartment and on the breakfast bar was a covered plate and a bowl of salad with custard cups containing sliced melon. I sighed, potato salad sounded so good. "Try it, please. If you don't like it, there's grilled chicken in the refrigerator."

I took a bite of my burger, sans bun and catsup, it was pretty good. I scarfed down two burgers, the melon then the salad sprinkled with balsamic. I saw Ranger look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, it was good. I actually liked it," I replied.

"Good, let's go out to do a follow up. Your outfit is fine," he said before I could protest.

We drove in the Cayenne in silence to Cheyenne Mountain Outfitters in Bordentown. Rangeman had recently installed a new security system as the last company never responded to a burglary. They had several handguns, rifles, ammo and archery equipment stolen before Trenton PD was able to get there. The front window was smashed and in the back a torch was used to cut through the steel door.

Ranger met with the manager, and verified there were no issues with the installation or security. Someone had tried to break in again but Rangeman had arrived in less than five minutes and apprehended the kids who were trying to break in. They never breached the door. Ranger introduced me and we left a satisfied customer.

As we were driving back Ranger received a call about a skip, it was a tip the guy was at his new girlfriend's house in Bordentown so we swung by. I followed Ranger to the door, gun drawn. He knocked on the door and a woman answered, naked, "Whatta ya want, handsome?"

"We're here for Eddie," Ranger replied, his eyes never leaving hers.

She screamed for Eddie and he came out pulling a shirt on, "Yeah."

Ranger gave him the spiel and he turned to run. Ranger pushed the woman to the side and grabbed Eddie by the collar of his shirt and put a gun to his head.

"You will hold still while my associate puts the cuffs on and you will not move or I'll splatter what little brains you have all over the wall," Ranger growled.

I think I wet myself; the woman who answered the door had fainted while Ranger was talking.

We took Eddie to the police station. I stood at the desk while the rookie cop wrote Ranger a body receipt. He told him to give it to me while Ranger went to speak to the chief. The poor rookie just nodded and swallowed hard. Crap, he'll never make it if he's afraid of Ranger.

I saw Robin Russell walking over, "Hey Steph, you look good. Have you lost some weight?"

I smiled at her, "Yeah, I'm doing the 6 week challenge at Extreme Fitness. I'm almost done with week 2. I lost 1% body fat last week and 6 pounds. I'm on the body fat goal diet so I can't have certain foods. I'm really feeling much better without all the crap I normally eat. The exercise is hard but the classes are fun. Lula, Connie and Val are doing it too."

"Really, I heard that the trainers are pretty hot over there. I don't know if I could give up all the food I love," she said.

"I didn't think I could, especially sugar. I'm addicted but I haven't had any cravings. Just a little tired of chicken. And the trainers are pretty hot. Ranger is a co-owner of the gym so many of them are his employees. Lester Santos is the other owner and he took over a class on Monday when the guy got into an accident," I said.

Robin looked like she was thinking about it, "I think I'll check it out. I have a few pounds I'd like to lose but I should get in better shape and eat better."

"Hey Cupcake," I heard and cringed. Robin gave me a grimace and moved on so she wasn't in the middle of our crap fest.

I turned and pasted a fake smile on my face, "What do you want?"

He gave me his patented seduction smile, "The boys miss you and I figured you'd be ready to admit you can't do that challenge. You can move in and take care of me because you won't be able to work at Rangeman anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about? First off, the boys can miss me all they want because they'll never see me again. Secondly, I'm doing fine with the challenge with the support of the people who really care about me. I would rather shit in the woods than take care of you," I huffed.

I felt the tingle before an arm was slung around my shoulders and a kiss was placed on top of my head, "Ready to go Babe."

"Yeah, I got the receipt for you. Joe was just saying goodbye since he was done harassing me and putting me down."

I saw Joe's face turn red and his fist clench. "Morelli," Ranger nodded and we left.

"Don't ask," I said, "he's horny and looking to scratch an itch so figured I would have no support and quit."

"He doesn't really know you Babe. Otherwise he'd know that is the worst way to go about things with you."

We returned to the office and I finished my day. I met Lula at my parents for dinner. Mom made pork tenderloin, with asparagus and salad. She said she used Pam spray on the asparagus before sprinkling with kosher salt and pepper because I couldn't have olive oil. I actually liked the asparagus and the pork tenderloin was really good. A new spice story called Penzey's opened and she bought one of their spice blends called Mural of Flavor. It brought a different taste to it.

Lula moaned when she took her first bite of dinner. "This is so good Mrs. P. I'm starting to get sick of chicken. I'm used to it being fried and this chicken has no grease. I guess its good cause I feel like I lost more weight but it's kinda bland.

"I'm glad you like it dear, I feel like I'm stepping outside the Burg comfort zone cooking for you girls. It's nice to try something different," Mom said.

Daddy spoke up which startled us because he never says anything, "This is really good Helen. I like the different spices. I even like the asparagus. Plus, your mother's on a bus trip so it quiet."

Lula and I giggled, while my cried out, "Oh Frank stop it."

Lula and I went home after a quiet dinner. I went to sleep after taking a nice bath. My back started to bother me during dinner and the hot water loosened up the muscles.

Saturday finally rolled around and we went to weigh in. Connie lost 5 pounds and 1% body fat. Val only lost 2 pound but 4% body fat. Lula lost 10 pounds but no body fat which seemed odd. And me, I lost another 1% body fat and another 4 pounds.


	5. Week Three

AN: I want to thank everyone for their tips and support. It means a lot to me. This has been in some ways easy and in some ways hard. The girls who work at the gym have been super supportive and usually comment on our posts. Everyone shares recipes with each other and ideas. We also support each other. I have to say I really like my new friends who texted me on my business trip. I actually cheated, but I still lost 1 lb. this week and I've gotten back on the horse so to speak. Usually once I cheat, I'm done for the week but the next day I was following my diet rules. I have to do an extra gym session this week to make up for the cheat, as well as cardio two times. They are worried as I'm down 9 and still have 11 to go over the next 3 weeks. Ack.

I used the bison stuffed pepper recipe on . I made the substitutions below and used cooking spray instead of oil as well as using half the amount of cooked rice, in case anyone is interested.

* * *

So week three is starting out pretty good. Ranger came with me to my parents' house for Sunday dinner. Lula was also there along with Val and her family. The girls were getting headaches when the new diet started so Val took them to their pediatrician who felt it was either due to the lack of caffeine or sugar causing it. The doctor was glad Val was having them eat healthier and eliminating the soda from their diet. Albert also had his yearly physical last week and had lost ten pounds; his doctor was very pleased due to concerns that he'd develop heart disease due to the extra fat in his mid-section. Albert's grandfather died from a heart attack in his mid-forties.

Mom made a twenty pound turkey along with a fifteen pound turkey breast. She used more of the spices she picked up at Penzey's. Today she used a poultry seasoning. The turkey was really good. She made baked sweet potato fries with southwest seasoning, along with a broccoli and cauliflower blend for our veggies. There was a salad as well. Val, Lula and I couldn't have the potatoes as we can't have carbs at dinner but we ate the turkey, salad and other veggies. It was really good. Dinner was just finishing up and Mom had sliced strawberries on angel food cake with whipped cream for those not dieting. As she was about to serve them, there was a knock at the door.

Amazingly, my father got up to answer it. Then we heard yelling. "What the hell are you doing here," Daddy yelled.

Mom looked concerned and it got worse when we heard the deep voice that responded, "Mr. Plum I'm here to apologize to Stephanie and I brought some cannoli and pusties from Tasty Pastry."

Lula pulled a Glock out of her huge purse, "I'm gonna bust a cap in his ass. He shows up here with food he knows you can't have."

"Morelli, I suggest you leave or I'm going to have Ranger come out here and dispose of you, in any way he sees fit," Daddy hollered before we heard a door slam.

He walked into the dining room and everyone was slack jawed, except Ranger who had a wide grin on his face. "What? He deserved it after showing up trying to sabotage your diet."

After dinner, Ranger drove me home. He walked me up and we spent a few hours talking. A patrol drove by and saw Morelli in my lot. He was probably waiting for Ranger to leave, so I decided to pack a bag to go stay at Rangeman. No clue why he can't just leave me alone but I was not giving him any opportunities.

Monday, Ella modified a recipe for bison stuffed peppers to meet my diet and they were so good. She used hot sauce instead of Worcestershire Sauce and used mushrooms instead tomatoes because I have rice for my carbs. Anyway they were awesome. She had extra left over and put them in Ranger's refrigerator. I could have them another day for lunch. Yum.

I again arrived at the gym after picking up Val and saw Robin Russell talking to Connie. Val and I began to stretch when Lula came barreling in. Today she was dressed in orange and lime green. She certainly had a way with color. Lester taught our class again as Ben had suffered a broken leg. Les was covering two of his classes and Josh the other two. Yikes. Thank goodness the gym's ap would tell us what classes were taught when and which instructor taught them. We'd decided to avoid Josh.

After class we were all dying but told Robin it gets easier and told her to avoid Josh if at all possible. Robin told us the gym had offered everyone at Trenton PD & FD a discount to join, none of the other gyms had done that. I figured that Ranger did that because of the service they provided and let's be honest, there were quite a few who needed the gym. As she finished we saw Morelli saunter into the gym in tight bike shorts and a wife beater. He walked around like god's gift. A couple of the other women, who had given us dirty looks because of the attention Les was giving us, started fawning over Morelli.

"Gag me with a spoon," Val wheezed out.

We all giggled, Robin said, "What's he doing here? I assumed he went to Gold's Gym. He wears their tees all the time."

By this time I caught my breath, "He hasn't belonged there since he inherited the house. It's over in Hamilton Township and it closed at the end of last year. He's here because he wants my attention and he wants to tear me down. He showed up at my parents yesterday with pastries from Tasty Pastry. My father slammed the door in his face."

Robin shook her head, Val had finally stopped wheezing. Lula huffed out, "I'm gonna pop a cap in his ass."

Lester came over to escort us out so we wouldn't be bothered. I pulled into the Rangeman garage after dropping off Val and was met by Ranger.

"Babe, I'm concerned about Morelli. I want you to stay here at least until the challenge is over so he doesn't sabotage you."

"Thanks Ranger, I really appreciate it. I worry about that too. He'll show up with Pino's next."

The rest of the week chugged along; Morelli didn't show up at the gym with us again. Robin said he was working doubles after Gaspick's wife gave birth and went on paternity leave for 6 weeks. Rangeman didn't have any skips; they had significantly cut down but took the really high bonds. Lula was doing the low level skips while Vinnie had been doing the mid-level. He was having a hard time finding someone. If he was overwhelmed then he called Ranger. Ranger called some of his contract workers and offered the skips to them first and if any were left he would offer them to his full time workers. That's how Ben was injured, Punky Balog jumped off his roof, right on Ben. Poor Ben was lying on the sidewalk with a naked, greased up, fat guy on top of him. His partner was Cal who just stood there laughing as he cuffed Punky and rolled him off Ben. Cal was off for the day and had nothing to do, so he wanted to help. He was saving for his own house. Punky was said to have road rash on his left butt cheek. Ben was in the hospital and required surgery to repair the leg. The bond would help cover his expenses and he had disability through the gym. Ranger was good like that.

We had our appointments with Erica this week as we were half way through our challenge. Val said hers went okay; they were a little concerned as she lost only 2 lbs. last week. They wanted her to add 15-20 minutes of cardio on the treadmill after her workouts. Val's been really trying but her metabolism has really slowed. Her doctor just put her on thyroid medication.

My appointment went well. Erica said I was on track, she knew Ella had cooked me some meals. She explained that I should lose 1% body fat per week so I was right where I needed to be. She was happy I lost some weight because that was unusual, usually when gaining muscle and losing body fat you see a weight increase.

Lula had her appointment Friday afternoon and called me up crying. Her appointment wasn't bad but she had cheated the night before. Her friend Jackie had gotten off the streets and through a social worker had gone to a cosmetology program. Jackie now had a job doing nails at a salon in Ewing; she wanted to catch up with Lula and didn't know about the challenge. Jackie didn't have a cell or computer so without Facebook she didn't know about the challenge. Jackie stopped at Cluck in a Bucket and got a family meal of crispy fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, onion rings, and buttery biscuits. For desert she stopped at a bakery in Ewing and picked up a day old birthday cake, half a sheet which said 'Happy Birthday Lada' in pink buttercream icing with a lot of pink roses.

Because of the cheat Erica was concerned Lula would gain, she had been down 18 lbs. Lula thought she could cheat as she was so close to goal and had plenty of time to lose the last two. Erica said that she could gain and then get discouraged. Lula had her egg white omelet for breakfast and a protein shake for lunch but really wanted something sweet for a snack. Erica had scared her with the discussion of gaining. Erica also wanted Lula to take an extra class next week as well as doing 15-20 minutes on a treadmill twice during the week.

"White girl, I don't know if I can do this. I can't do a class without you and the girls. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I think I'm gonna quit."

I sighed; this is what worried me about Lula. She had no support outside of our group and Jackie didn't know, but she gets discouraged so easily. "Lula, you can do this. You lost a lot of weight and the classes are getting easier. I'll do an extra class with you. I should do more cardio and Val has to do the cardio as well after class. Just stick to the diet for the next 3 weeks and you'll see. You can lose the weight and get your health under control."

"Thanks Steph," Lula sniffed.

Lula met me at my parents for dinner and we had a chicken stir fry with plenty of veggies. Mom put in water chestnuts, broccoli, peppers, onions, and celery. She used cooking spray instead of oil. The sauce was light soy sauce, chicken broth, minced garlic and rice vinegar. She skipped the sesame oil and cornstarch but it was still yummy.

Our group was now 5. Robin lost 5 lbs., Val only lost 1, and Connie lost 3 and another 1% body fat. I lost 1 lb. and another 1% body fat. Lula gained 3 lbs. She was in tears but knew she'd screwed up. The guys were coming in later to weight in together as Adrian had to work until 4:30.

Lula and I were meeting Michael at the movies to see Jurassic World. We went in my Macan while Lula left her Camaro in the gym parking lot. Lula said the wisest thing she ever said, "I made a bad choice. I can't blame Jackie. I need to stick to the diet. I'll have to get in my workouts and just be good."


	6. Week Four

AN: Thank you to everyone for your continued support, not just for my story but support of me in my quest. I'm getting down to the wire and we're concerned, I'm only down 10 lbs. but 7.5% body fat. They think I'm building too much muscle, I tend to build it rather easily for a female. So, I'm adding more cardio & the trainer, who is a new friend, gave me a free session today.

My group of friends at the gym is getting closer and includes a trainer along with the girl who signed me up. We work out together, support each other and now go to the movies together and plan to do other things. That's why this post is late, we worked out Saturday and then Sunday went to lunch & a movie. Then I had to do some work on a project for work the last two days.

* * *

Lula was still upset when we went to class on Monday but she tried and seemed to struggle. Connie, Robin and I were doing better. Val was also struggling a bit, she seemed a bit stiffer. Lester showed us how to roll the knots in our legs which could be from lactic acid build up. He encouraged us to get a tube to use anywhere, Target or Walmart has them. He said the lactic acid could prevent weight loss.

Lula stuck to the diet but had her prepared meals from Val. She was only eating chicken, protein shakes, asparagus and salad. She whined about being hungry. We were all struggling a bit with the diet, baked or grilled chicken is tiring as well as the egg whites. The pork tenderloin was good but we only had that once a week.

We decided to stick to class with Les and Dylan. Dylan was a great trainer, not only was he good looking but just as encouraging as Les has been. We all needed the encouragement but Lula needed it even more. We arrived at the gym on Thursday, expecting to see Dylan but were shocked to find Ranger setting up for class with a tight t-shirt emblazoned with the gym logo and coach written across the back and a pair of loose shorts that came to his knees and a pair of Under Armour sneakers. A shot of fear ran through me. I never did well when I went running with Ranger.

I walked up to him saying, "Hey Man of Mystery, what are you doing here?"

"Babe."

"Really, that's the best you can do?"

I heard what had to be a sigh. "Dylan's girlfriend is in labor so I'm taking his class tonight so he can be with her."

"I thought she wasn't due for another month," I inquired.

"Yeah, but the baby comes when it wants to," he grinned. I heard several women moan at the site of Ranger grinning. He slung an arm around me and whispered in my ear, "You may have to save me from these women, Babe. Lester said they are man eaters."

I giggled until I saw Morelli strut in. He was back in tight bike shorts that left nothing to the imagination and a muscle style shirt. There was a time when I thought he looked good but compared to Ranger; he wasn't as hot as he thought he was.

We lined up and began to warm up, Morelli was in the back flirting with some chick and Ranger yelled in his best drill sergeant voice, "Let's keep it going ladies." Morelli was grumbling.

Ranger went through each station and put us in groups of three. Robin and Connie created their own group and that was the one Joe joined. He could be close to me as they were at the next station. Ranger walked around correcting people or showing them again what the station was. He made his way over to us and got all over Joe about his progress.

"These women are getting more reps and trying harder than you, do you need something more difficult," Ranger menacingly asked.

"This class isn't that tough, for some bad-ass your class is a joke," Morelli challenged.

"This is a class for people who aren't physically fit. We don't make it so hard as to discourage them but it's still a challenge. Maybe you should stay for my kickboxing class next. Consider this a warm up."

Oh boy, I thought, Joe was in for a world of hurt. We finished class but because Lula needed an extra class we decided to stay for the kickboxing one. We all wanted to see Joe get his ass whooped by Ranger. Ranger spent an hour pushing our bodies beyond what we thought we could do. Joe was sweating like I'd never seen before, his face was red and he was pounding the bag like a boxer but that wasn't what Ranger told him to do. It was actually hilarious because Joe wasn't in charge and not liking it. He was trying to impress the females but this class had more men in it. A lot of them worked at Rangeman. Ranger rarely taught a class so the guys were taking advantage to learn from the boss. Ranger would demonstrate and his movements were controlled and fluid where Joe's were jerky. When we finished class he came over and fist bumped each of us as we were just about the only girls.

"Ladies, proud of you for hanging in there."

Robin was gasping, "Thanks, that was some workout. I may go home and throw up. It will definitely keep me from eating ice cream in the future."

Lula wheezed, "I think I'm gonna die. I think I'm having another heart attack."

Bobby had attended class and came over to assist Lula. He let Ranger know she was okay, just needed to get her breath. He offered to drive her home and Cal said he'd pick him up. We watched them walk out.

Val looked just as bad as I felt. We were dripping with sweat, gasping for air and red faced. "Holy crap Batman, I think I should get some extra food after that workout. I'm starving."

Connie wasn't in any better condition, but her face wasn't as red. "I just want to go home and shower. I feel nasty from all that sweat."

Ranger looked at me and said, "I'll see you at home Babe."

The comment wasn't lost on anyone, including Joe. But he was too out of breath to say anything. I wonder what happened after I left.

I woke up the next morning sore; Lula called after I got out of the shower saying she could barely move. We were taking a day off from class. Ella had left me a nice egg white veggie omelet but I was hoping it would turn into chocolate chip pancakes. No such luck.

We decided to attend the class Saturday morning with Les after our weigh in. I was still on track with the body fat loss of 1%. Robin actually gained one half a percent of body fat. Connie lost another 1% and 2 lbs. Val lost 1 lb. but also 3.5% body fat. She was upset as she only lost 10 lbs. total as we headed into week 5. Lula lost 3 lbs. so she was happy, she had 3 more to go so she was feeling better.

We completed our class and spoke to Erica who was there getting a new class orientation completed. She suggested Val change the treadmill to 15 minutes before class. It was odd she lost so much body fat but so little weight.

Les offered her a free personal training session on Tuesday morning, he told her to come to Rangeman and they would use the gym there.

We decided to out on Sunday. We met for lunch then went to see Ocean's 8. Desiree who signed us up at the gym and Les joined us along with our guy friends who had been going to different classes. We had so much fun. We met at Buffalo Wild Wings; we had grilled chicken or grilled chicken salad with no dressing. I invited everyone to my parent's house for dinner. We had several tables set up outside. My mother made 96% lean ground beef hamburgers, hot dogs, tossed salad, grilled asparagus and she had buns, chips, potato salad and apple pie for those not dieting. It was hard to resist the pie, potato salad and chips but we stayed strong.

It was a relaxed evening until Angie Morelli showed up. She began to rant and rave over how her son was treated when he came over and how he was treated at the gym. How could my parents turn him away when he came bearing gifts.

My mother pulled herself to her full height. "How dare you come to my home, acting all high and mighty? Your son has belittled my daughter, publicly, and has tried to derail her on this challenge. His gifts were pastries he knew she wouldn't be able to eat. Then he shows up at the gym trying to distract her while she was in a class. I think you need to teach you son how to treat a woman with respect. Now, get out of my yard and don't stick your nose in their business again."

We all looked at my mother in shock, as Angie Morelli stood there slack jawed before she gathered her thoughts and harrumphed around the house out of sight.

"Way to go Mom," I said as I hugged her.

"Thank you dear, I do want to see you married with your own family but I want you to be happy too. I don't think Joseph would make you happy."

I think my relationship with my mother was in for a major change.


	7. Week Five

AN: So massive set back this week. I gained weight and body fat. I'm hoping I can get the body fat down and they will switch me to that to get my refund. I now need to lose 12 lbs. in this last week. We all know that isn't happening. I'm very disappointed & discouraged. I did 4 classes this week plus a personal training session. I can only figure what I ate out wasn't as healthy as I thought. I had chicken & salad.

Now I know muscle weighs more than fat. So this week they only want me to do 3 classes & cut the fat. I already limit my carbs to fruit only, no rice, beans, red or sweet potatoes. I have cut the lean ground beef & bison. Now I will be cutting pork tenderloin. Chicken, turkey & egg whites only for protein. I really don't know if I can make it through this last week, honestly I feel like why bother.

I have actually joined the gym under a family plan with some of my new friends so our monthly fee is only $200 for all four of us. Plus Michael paid the registration fee because he was joining with his partner anyway. I will just pay him each month. I enjoy the classes.

Again I want to thank everyone for their support. I'm having a hard time writing this week, probably because I'm discouraged so it will be a pretty short update.

* * *

Week 5 was really tough. Val went out to dinner on the Fourth and had brick oven chicken with arugula in lemon vinaigrette. She did really well ignoring the dessert case. Mrs. Kloughn had a gift card so she insisted they get dessert to bring home. Val weighed herself on Thursday morning and gained two pounds. She was so devastated she ate one of the cinnamon buns they brought home. It actually made her sick. She is in a shame spiral.

Lula is still struggling as well. She is really missing her fried foods and hamburgers. She cheated several times and Tank took pity on her and gave her a free personal training session. She said it went well and he emailed her what he wants her to do twice a week. Tank brought her into the Rangeman gym, locked the doors and scrambled the cameras so she wouldn't be so self-conscious. She said it was really helpful but I doubt she'll do it outside the one time. She isn't exactly a self-starter when it comes to exercise.

I was struggling with a lack of variety in my diet. I used those drops so I could tolerate water; I drank green tea instead of coffee. But frankly I can only take so much baked or grilled chicken. It doesn't matter I've tried different spices. I want a juicy steak. I want bread and pasta. I'm Italian for crying out loud, we live on bread and pasta.

I finished working today, it was finally Friday. I decided to work another class in today and went to the 5:30 class. Robin was the only one who wanted to join me. We went to class and there was a new instructor, well one I hadn't seen before, his name was Kyle and his class was great. There were about 25 people and he created a station for each of us and we rotated through twice after jogging 2 laps outside. Then we did a cool down.

After class I went back to Haywood where Ella made us a lovely dinner. It was salmon, thank god it wasn't chicken. We had cedar plank salmon, salad, broccoli and bottled water. Ranger was quiet during the meal which wasn't unusual, but so was I.

"What's wrong Babe?"

"I'm worried about Lula and Val. They are really struggling. I'm also having a hard time with the diet. I can only take so much of the same things every day. I need more variety."

"Once the challenge is over you can add some food back in. You'll need to still watch what you eat but you can have other things in moderation. Maybe you can try using an air fryer. It's healthier than deep frying in oil," Ranger explained.

"You know I can't cook."

"Babe, you program it and it cooks for you. I can't really help with Lula and Val. They have to want this and I already told you that I'll pay for a friend to join you. The family plan at the gym is good for four people. They can all join you for the same price. They may not be eligible for a refund but they have made progress."

After dinner I called Val to discuss her joining with me under the family plan. She said she would love to; she was enjoying the classes even though she was discouraged. I tried to bring her spirits up. I told her she was so much stronger than the first week. She could do several exercises easier than before; heck some she couldn't do at all. That seemed to help and Ranger wouldn't let her pay him. He said as long as she'll go and I go to fulfill my requirement he didn't want to be paid.

I called Lula to check in with her and made plans to weigh in tomorrow. I explained the family plan and that up to four people could join. Lula said she'd think about it. She said she was tired and would be going to bed. I found it odd but Lula hasn't been herself.

We all met in the morning to weigh in, Connie said she'd join under the family plan, she lost 3 lbs and 3% body fat.

"White girl, I ain't gonna join. I just weighed myself and I gained another 2 lbs. I ain't gonna make the 20 and I'm sick of starving myself. I don't even know if I'm coming to class this week," Lula grumpily said.

"Lula, I really hope you come to the classes this week and stick it out. You've lost 15 lbs. don't you feel better? You've made progress," I reasoned.

Connie chimed in, "Yeah, even Vinnie noticed you lost some weight and seemed to have more energy."

"I know myself and I'm gonna blow it up at some point. I can't handle this much longer. I'm not gonna hold ya'll back. You can keep this up and get the exercise but I'm done. I talked to Jackie and she's getting me a deal like hers. Her social worker is gonna get me into cosmetology school and I'm gonna share an apartment with her," she explained.

Connie and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows, we were stunned. "I'm gonna miss working with you," Connie said.

"I'm glad you are doing something to improve your life but you need to be careful of your health too," I said.

Val came out and said she gained 3 lbs. and 3% body fat. She was frustrated, but not giving up. I went in and I lost another 1% body fat and a couple of pounds. Robin went in last and she lost 2% body fat and 4 lbs. She also decided to join us under the family plan. We figured we could continue to motivate each other.


	8. Week Six

AN: I had my final weigh in on Saturday, so my 6 week challenge is over. I lost 8.4 lbs. and 3.6% body fat. There are no partial refunds so I didn't get a refund. Adrian lost his 20 & Michael lost 7.5% body fat & 15 lbs. They did so amazing & I'm proud of them but ya know they cheated all the time. I don't know if it's because they are half my age or because they are guys but I feel like it's unfair. Life isn't fair I get it; I did cheat the last couple of days. I wasn't gonna lose 12 lbs. and I had some work stress. I have an issue with emotional eating, especially when stressed & it's never healthy.

I'm proud of my achievement, but still feel like a loser. I know I shouldn't but I'm trying to focus on the positive. So Val will be saying the things I said. My hubby & I went out yesterday. I ate some of my faves and did buy myself a couple things to reward myself for completing the challenge, as will Steph. Val's conversation will also reflect mine with Erica.

Lula, well I'm sure many of you wondered about Lula completing the challenge. Some of you voiced it in your reviews. Honestly, Lula is a strong woman, I think if she dedicated herself 100% she could do it, but she has to want it. We've seen in the books her diet attempts that have failed. I never really thought she would complete something like this with such a restrictive diet. From the beginning I saw her giving up so that is how I wrote it. She has a psychological issue with food. Maybe, her back story is she went without food or she's just an emotional eater like me. Even with her health issues (she would have them in the real world) I don't see her really doing something like this and if she did, she'd fall off the wagon. Oh and I did actually see Lula's tee in a store window.

I want to thank everyone for their support, it really helped me through this 6 weeks. I think I may continue this for 2 or 3 more chapters. This is a bit longer and went somewhere I didn't expect to go.

* * *

We all struggled through week six. Lula had completely given up. Val struggled as she knew she wouldn't get the deposit back; there was no way she could lose 12 lbs. in a single week, unless she starved herself for several days. That wasn't an example for the girls. I struggled as well. I was sick of salad without dressing, and baked chicken. It was hard to find a marinade without oil. Connie and Robin had both said they cheated. Robin's struggle was the donuts and cookies the other cops brought into the office. Connie went on a date and ate out. She had chicken tenders with fries for dinner and then popcorn with extra butter at the movies. She knew she had made bad choices, they both did. They needed to be accountable and own it.

I was the lucky one; I had Ella to cook meals for me. Because of Joe's harassment I had been living with Ranger, so I didn't have to worry about cooking. The diet we were following was essentially the same as what Ranger ate daily so he was very supportive. He would eat bagels with lox and sandwiches on whole grain bread. I wasn't willing to try Ezekiel bread so I skipped sandwiches and so did Ranger. He also skipped bagels and lox.

My parents had made positive changes as well. My mother had called Rangeman and spoke to Ella. They met for coffee and Ella helped her with recipes to make not only for us but for them as well. My Dad had a checkup and told the doctor about the positive changes they made in their diet. The doctor was very happy with Dad's results he's lost 10 lbs. He and Mom go for walks every morning before it gets hot and humid. Mom had her checkup as well where she lost 8 lbs.

Grandma was getting older and had a checkup this week too. The doctor was very concerned because she lost 5 lbs. she couldn't afford to lose much weight as she didn't even weigh 100 lbs. She had shrunk too from osteoporosis. Her bones were brittle and she was now measuring just under 5'. She had started taking Tai Chi at the Senior Center.

My nieces were eating healthier and playing outside more. They didn't have the sugar high. Val had put MA in soccer and Angie was taking ballet. They also started taking a beginners yoga class with Val at the YMCA, it was only $20 for the family to take a class which lasted for 8 weeks. It was being underwritten by Rangeman and one of the new hires and his wife were teaching the class as volunteers which helped make it so cheap.

I had done a lot of thinking over the last six weeks. I had made positive changes in my life. Not only was I getting in better shape but I had finally ended things with Joe. Our relationship wasn't healthy. My relationship with my family had improved and I was helping Val improve her health. I was worried that she was going to develop long term health issues due to her weight. We had gotten a little closer which was nice. I was finally realizing what Ranger really meant to me.

Ranger was always my biggest cheerleader. While I loved Lula she wasn't good for me. She had been calling me all week to go with her to Cluck in a Bucket. Because she gave up, she wanted me to as well. That wasn't good and I didn't want to disappoint Ranger. She went rhino on me and hung up saying I wasn't a real friend. That hurt me because she wanted me to cheat and undo all the progress I had made and disappoint Ranger to be her friend. I wasn't going to do that.

Ranger has held me each night but has not tried anything. Just light touches, some lingering kisses. He's trying to give me space to let me work through my issues. I knew I needed to be fully committed to Ranger to move forward. I know he said a lot of things over the years but who could blame him when I kept going back to Joe.

I went with the girls to the classes this week. Val and I had our weigh in appointment at 8 AM. Val went first on the scale. She was disappointed but not surprised at her results. She lost one pound this week. She had lost a total of 8.4 lbs. and 3.6% body fat. She asked if there were partial refunds and Erica explained no. She gave Val encouragement. She said many people don't even finish, like our friend Lula who said she wasn't coming for the final weigh in. She also explained that many find excuses like I'm too old. She told Val she should be proud of what she accomplished. She took a picture with a sign that they may use in promos.

I did my weigh in next. Erica gave me my final results. I lost 15 lbs. and 7.5% body fat. She took my pictures, and then explained that in order to get my refund I needed to post a couple of reviews, one on Yelp and one on Google. After they were posted, I needed to screen shot them and email them to her. Once she received those, she would put a refund through on the card.

She also explained that as we were now members, we could take any classes we wanted, as many as we wanted per week. We would also get 15% off merchandise. I bought myself one of the new tank tops, it was black and said Strong is the new Pretty.

Val and I decided to go to the mall. We decided to buy some new workout clothes. Vicky's was having a sale for $65 you get a sports bra and sport tights. I purchased two sports bras and 2 pairs of tights. Considering the tights were $70 each this was an amazing deal. They were having a panty sale and you could get a bra for $25. With my weight loss I needed some new items. Val also bought a new sports bra & tights. She also had a $30 angel reward so she got a great deal. They also had some new racerback sleep shirts. I grabbed two, one in an olive green and one in black. They both said bombshell which was appropriate for me. Val just laughed at those and bought plain t-shirt style ones for herself. We walked over to the Pink section and she grabbed a few items for the girls.

After the mall we went to the grocery store. I helped Val with her groceries. The girls came running out to the Macan to help bring in bags. They started to paw through the grocery bags and groaned. They didn't see much junk food and let their disappointment be known. Val told them we are trying to be healthy and junk will only be in moderation and get used to not having dessert with lunch and dinner every night.

I dropped her off at home and took my haul up to the seventh floor. I wasn't sure how much longer Ranger wanted me to stay but I wasn't leaving until Ranger told me to. I was taking charge of my life. I cut the tags off of everything and I was going to put them away when Ella showed up and shooed me off. She was going to wash everything in cold and hang dry them. She would bring them up later.

I was wearing a pair of olive green cargo capris with a white tank top and flip flops so I figured it was good enough for dinner at my parents. I must have dozed on the couch because I was awakened by hearing keys drop in the silver dish at the front door. I looked over toward the door and I saw Ranger standing there in his all black uniform as he sorted through his mail. As he set it down he noticed my gaze and smiled at me.

"Hey Babe. How'd your day go?"

I got up and met him half way to the couch. I threw my arms around him and he wrapped me in his strong arms. I sighed as I smelled the Bulgari. "It was good. I have to post some reviews and you'll get the deposit back for me. Lula gave up and refused to schedule a final weigh in. I'm sorry about the deposit."

"Babe, you can't want it more than Lula does. She had a chance to make real changes for her health and she made her choice. I don't care about the money."

"Val didn't lose enough to get a refund but is trying to stay positive. We did some shopping at the mall then got groceries. I'm going to my parents for dinner, are you coming with?"

"Yeah, let me take a quick shower and I'll be ready to go."

I sat on the couch and waited about 15 minutes, I wondered what took so long. I mean Ranger takes 5 minute showers. But I heard, "Ready Babe."

I turned around and was momentarily stunned. Ranger had not only showered but he shaved again. He was dressed in a pair of light grey cargo shorts, a pair of running shoes and an olive green tank top. The tank had an Under Armour logo as were his running shoes. The tank top was tight and you could count his eight pack through the shirt. He looked hot. "Are you undercover?"

"No, I thought I'd wear something other than work clothes and black. I think I intimidate Albert."

"Well, I think I intimidate Albert," I giggled.

We walked to the elevator and rode down to the garage. Ranger beeped open the Turbo. We pulled out and drove in silence. It only took about 10 minutes to get there. We parked in front of the house. Mom and Grandma were standing on the porch. Val hadn't arrived yet.

Ranger got out of the car, walked around and opened my door. He helped me out and held my hand as we made our way to the front door.

"Hello Carlos, Stephanie," my mother said, "so glad to see you both. Val is on her way. Your father has the grill going. We're having burgers, hot dogs, and Italian sausage. I made pasta salad, potato salad, chips, fruit salad and for dessert I got an ice cream cake from Dairy Queen. I know it's a bit overboard but I thought we'd have a party to celebrate you making your way through the challenge."

"Thanks Mom," I said as we hugged.

Grandma couldn't stay quiet, "Look at you, you're looking studly. How did you get all those bumps in your stomach? And look at those arms? You must spend all day in the gym."

Ranger shook his head, "Hello Ladies. I spend a couple hours in the gym every day and have for the last 14 years. I also watch what I eat. I limit the fat and sugar in my diet."

Grandma moved her dentures around in her mouth, "Well, I don't think I could do that. Where's Lula, when's she coming."

I took a deep breath, "I don't know if she's coming. She quit the challenge at the end of last week. She refused to have her final weigh in."

That's when we heard rap music blaring. Apparently Lula was coming to dinner. My mom went inside covering her ears, as she didn't like the music. Lula made her way up to the porch; she had on neon lime green booty shorts, gold gladiator sandals and a white t-shirt that barely covered her breasts that said in black lettering "Do my nipples offend you." I was speechless.

Lula high-fived Grandma before saying, "Hey White Girl, how'd you do?"

I snapped out of my stupor, "I'll get my refund after I post my reviews. Val didn't but we signed up under the family plan."

She nodded, "I'm sorry I was so short with you this week. I just couldn't handle the diet. I think I'm gonna get that weight loss surgery. I got an appointment with a doctor to be evaluated next week. I need to do something."

Ranger said, "You know you'll have to follow a diet and exercise if you have the surgery."

Lula looked shocked, "What? Why would I have that surgery if I still gotta follow a diet and exercise?"

We went inside and walked out to the backyard. Ranger walked over to my Dad and they began to talk while Dad was grilling. Grandma was off to the side with Lula making plans to go to Pleasure Treasures. I went back into the kitchen to help Mom. I brought stuff out to the picnic table.

Val and her family showed up. The girls ran into the backyard and ran over first to Grandma then my father. Lisa was tugging on Ranger's shorts to pick her up. Lisa had good taste, if I wanted someone to hold me, I'd choose Ranger too. She was rubbing her eyes, looked like someone would be falling asleep soon.

Val was holding Janie who had fallen asleep. Albert brought out the play pen and set it up. Val set Janie down in it and pulled a light blanket over her. She walked over to Ranger to get Lisa who began to scream when Val tried to take her. Ranger said something and Val walked away. I sat in one of the Adirondack chairs and Val sat next to me. Albert sat in another.

"Ranger is so good with Lisa. He said he'd hold her and he'd lay her down once she fell asleep. She wouldn't take her nap earlier," Val said.

I nodded and said, "I think it's his zen calm. She feels safe and relaxes."

Albert asked, "How does he do it? I get nervous and anxious."

Ranger came over and sat in the last chair handing us each a bottle of beer. He replied, "Albert, the Army trains you to maintain calm in any situation. In battle losing control can cost you your life. Special Forces put you in more danger so I started learning about yoga and meditation. It has saved my life many times. Lisa and Janie are sensitive to your moods, especially when you hold them. If you are upset or anxious they feel it."

"So can you teach me to be like you?" Albert questioned.

"You don't want to be like me. I have to watch out for enemies. You can take yoga and meditation classes but you have to stick with it and practice daily," Ranger replied.

Dad let us know the grilling was complete. Mom, Grandma, Dad, Lula and the girls sat at the picnic table while the 4 of us sat in the Adirondack chairs which had been placed around a fire pit. Ranger and the guys dug a pit into the ground and built bricks up around it. They said it was safer than what you buy in stores unless you get a gas one. Daddy didn't want a gas line run. We chatted and all celebrated completing our goals.

Lula remained thoughtful about her idea of surgery being a quick fix. My mother tried to explain to Lula that surgery should always be a last resort. She had taken some nursing classes and one of her friends had undergone a gastric bypass last year. Mom told Lula the unvarnished truth that the surgery is difficult and while people think it's the easy way out it's anything but easy.

Daddy shooed Albert away and sat next to Val after we finished eating and he asked how she was doing.

Val began to sniffle and tears streamed down her face, "Daddy I'm sorry I lost your money. I failed."

Daddy reached over and hugged Val, "Honey, you didn't fail. You tried, you lost some weight and you look leaner. You continued no matter how hard it was for you. I'm proud of you. I told you this was your birthday present. If we got the refund I was going to give you the money to buy yourself some new clothes."

"Really, you're not mad?"

"No honey, I love you and just want you to be healthy."

Val dried her tears and apologized. Ranger spoke up, "Val, I'm proud of both of you. This is a challenge; it's designed to test you. I get a report each month of the people who have completed six weeks. I get their first and last weigh-ins, if they dropped out and refunds. Honestly, I get more people who drop out and don't complete on those reports than those who complete them. Some are a little older than you, in their 40's or even fewer in their 50's who complete it. There are some younger, in their 20's who are very overweight and don't complete it. The reason is usually a combination of the diet being too strict and the classes too hard. You should be proud that you stuck it out.

"How about this, I'll give you another six weeks and we'll weigh you in at the end. You are a gym member, do what you want for classes and diet. If you've lost the 20 at that point, I'll give you the deposit in cash and you can do what you want with it."

We were all stunned. Val rushed over and gave Ranger a hug. "Thank you, but I can't accept."

"You can and you will. I want you to continue to stay healthy. It makes Stephanie happy," he said.

"Okay, I'll it. I will continue to eat healthy but can cook a little differently and still do the classes. The girls and I are taking yoga at the YMCA. I will lose another 12 lbs. in the next six weeks.


End file.
